Le pouvoir de Come What May
by VerifiedKlainerAndCrissColfer
Summary: Chris et Darren enregistre la chanson Come What May...


**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour cet OS CrissColfer donc je vous laisse apprécier cette lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, de me donner vos avis et vos réactions. Ça fait toujours plaisir et j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

« Prêts les gars ? » demanda Ryan à Chris et Darren qui se trouvaient dans la cabine pour enregistrer 'Come What May' que leurs personnages respectifs chantaient dans cette 4e saison de leur série, Glee. Les deux acolytes levèrent leurs pouces en signe d'approbation et se sourirent.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de chanter cette chanson avec toi. » dit Darren qui ne remarqua pas le léger rougissement de son ami.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Chris timidement. Darren sourit et mit le casque sur ses oreilles afin d'entendre la musique et se plaça face au micro qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Chris. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent. Ryan envoya la musique et Darren commença sa partie. Chord qui se trouvait aux côtés de Ryan et Amber, remarqua tout de suite la forte émotion qui se dégageait de Darren. Ce dernier ressentait les paroles et Chord en fut confus. À qui Darren pensait-il ? À qui dédiait-il cette chanson ? Chord remarqua aussi le regard remplit d'amour que lançait Chris à Darren ? _Ils sont ensemble ? _Se demanda le blond.

Chris se mit à chanter sa partie, en cœur avec Darren et ce dernier tourna la tête pour le regarder et se sentit rougir lorsqu'il remarqua que le contre-ténor le regardait déjà. Ils se sourirent timidement et se replacèrent face à leurs micros, chantant avec leur âme et leur cœur, faisant passer un message silencieux entre eux qui était 'Je t'aime'.

Alors que Chris disait la phrase 'But I'll love you' suivit de Darren, il sursauta en sentant la main de ce dernier se nicher dans la sienne et lorsqu'ils chantèrent à l'unisson 'Come what may, I will love you until the end of time' leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Chose qui n'échappa pas au trio de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. » dit Chord.

« Moi non plus. » dit Ryan.

« C'est tellement beau… Ce lier sur cette chanson est la chose la plus romantique qui soit. » dit Amber. La chanson se termina, Chris et Darren se retrouvèrent face à face et leurs amis applaudirent parce que de 1- ils avaient merveilleusement bien chanté et de 2- parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvé et que le cast allaient être heureux de savoir qui la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là étaient terminée.

Les deux co-workers se sourirent tendrement avant de se rendre compte que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Ils les séparèrent en rougissant.

« Ils sont trop chou. » dit Amber.

« Vous pouvez sortir les garçons. » dit Ryan. Les deux jeunes adultes sortirent de leur transe et obéirent, se retrouvant face à leurs amis et patron.

«Ca fait longtemps ? » demanda Ryan.

« De quoi ? » demanda Darren.

« Que vous êtes ensemble ! » répondit Ryan en levant les bras au ciel comme si c'était la question la plus évidente de l'univers. Ils se regardèrent.

« On est pas… ensemble. » dit Chris.

« Que vous vous aimez alors ? » insista leur patron. Ils rougirent.

« Ryan ! On doit te parler par rapport à une scène, tu peux venir ? » dit Chord en ne donnant pas le choix à son patron de sortir. Chris et Darren firent un sourire reconnaissant à leur ami et les regardèrent s'éloigner. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et s'assirent côte à côte contre celui-ci. Chris regardait Darrent. Lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête pour regarder Chris, le châtain détourna le regard en rougissant. Darren sourit et se colla un peu plus contre l'autre garçon.

« Tu as une voix magnifique. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était la première fois que tu m'entendais chanter. » répondit le châtain de la même façon. Un silence un temps soit peu inconfortable les enveloppa. Chris commença à tordre ses doigts entre eux.

« Darren… » dit-il en brisant le silence, le regard vide face à lui. « …Tu l'as sentis toi aussi, pas vrai ? Ce truc entre nous… nos mains qui se lient et qui s'accordent parfaitement ensemble comme si elles étaient faites pour être tenus par celle de l'autre… » demanda-t-il peu confiant de se qu'il ai pu interpréter tout à l'heure.

« Oui. » Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils étaient tellement proche… Darren pu détailler plus profondément les yeux de son… qu'étaient-ils au juste ? Il fut stupéfait par l'intensité qui s'en dégageait et il vit littéralement la couleur de ses yeux passer du bleue azur au vert émeraude ainsi que ses pupilles se dilatée.

« T'es yeux sont magnifique. » souffla-t-il en effleurant les lèvres de Chris. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles se mélangeant. Tout autour d'eux n'était plus que trouble objets et bruits lointain. Chris vit les pupilles de Darren plus dilatée que jamais et son cœur rata un battement. La main droite de Darren vint délicatement se posée sur sa joue gauche. Il l'effleura de ses doigts et fut impressionné de la réaction du plus jeune entre ses doigts. Il sentit le frisson parcourir le corps de Chris, traverser sa main et atterrir dans le bas de son dos. C'était intense et pourtant ils ne faisaient que s'effleurer des doigts.

« Je le veux depuis si longtemps… » murmura Chris en reposant inconsciemment sa joue contre la main de Darren. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et pour simple réponse se pencha de quelques centimètres pour combler l'espace entre leurs bouches. Elles s'emboitaient parfaitement ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur du brun qui caressa doucement la joue de Chris de son pouce. Comparé à ce qu'on avaient bien pu leur dire à propos d'un premier baisé échangé avec votre âme-sœur, ils ne sentirent pas de feu d'artifice. C'était 1000 fois mieux. Un ordre de papillons explosa dans leur bas ventre. Leurs bouches se mouvaient à la perfection l'une contre l'autre et ils ressentirent cette connexion, ce lien si fort les liés au plus profond de leur être. Un lien si fort qu'il toucha leur cœur qui battait comme jamais il n'avait battu.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Le vert émeraude de ceux de Chris avait laissé place à un bleu très clair qui rendait son regard encor plus intense que jamais. Leur souffle était court dû à leurs cœurs affolés dans leurs poitrines.

« Tu l'as sentis toi aussi ? » murmura Darren en collant son front contre celui de Chris.

« Oui. »

* * *

**Un OS très intense pour notre petit couple secret favori, pas vrai ? **

**Bientôt je posterai un OS moins fluffy et moins gaie que ceux que j'ai déjà posté, histoire de ne pas être trop répétitive et lassante et de changer d'air on va dire.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez ! Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

**A bientôt,**

**E. x**


End file.
